European Forum of LGBT Christian Groups
The European Forum of LGBT Christian Groups is a Europe-wide ecumenical organization which supports European Christians of non-heterosexual or non-heteronormative identity. It holds an annual continental conference around Ascensiontide on a rotating schedule of host countries, at which the Annual General Meeting is held and both a women's and men's preconferences are held. An Agapè Fund is organized to financially support those who may not have the expenses to travel to the conference location due to poor travel conditions. The organization was established in 1982. Conferences Future Conferences: *2013: Switzerland *2014: to be confirmed Past conferences *2012: Amsterdam, Netherlands : Lead us beyond acceptance ! *2011: Berlin, Germany : Surrounded by Friends *2010: Barcelona : Rejoice and be exceeding glad ! *2009: Järvenpää / Helsinki, Finland: Courage to follow the Law of Love *2008: St. Albans, United Kingdom: Under the rainbow *2007: Strasbourg, France *2006: Riga, Latvia *2005: Oslo, Norway *2004: Stockholm, Sweden *2003: Heemskerk, The Netherlands *2002: Basel / Leuenberg, Switzerland *2001: Obwoch, Poland *2000: ? *1999: ? *1998: Frankfurt, Germany *1997: ? *1996: Oslo, Norway *1995: Driebergen, The Netherlands *1994: ? *1993: ? *1992: Boldern / Zürich, Switzerland: Europe — a challenge to us all *1991: Driebergen, The Netherlands: The Future Is Ours *1990: Strasbourg, France: From the freedom of loving to a Christian Community *1989: Prali Ghigo, Italy *1988: Uxbridge / London, United Kingdom: Not just gay, not just Christian, but wholly human *1987: Frankfurt, Germany: Broaden your vision *1986: Oslo, Norway: Gay Christians as a resource *1985: Antwerp, Belgium: Called into liberty *1984: Amsterdam, The Netherlands: Proud to be gay — and what this means to the churches *1983: Strasbourg, France *1982: Paris, France Member organizations Armenia *We For Civil Equality NGO Austria *Homosexuelle und Glaube (HUG) Belgium *La Communauté du Christ Libérateur Finland *Arcus France *David & Jonathan Germany *AG (Arbeitsgemeinschaft) Schwule Theologie e.V. *Labrystheia, Netzwerk Lesbischen Theologinnen in und nach der Ausbildung *Lesben und Kirche (LuK) *Maria und Martha Netzwerk *Netzwerk Katholischer Lesben *Projekt Schwul und Katholisch in der Gemeinde Maria Hilf (or PSK Maria Hilf Frankfurt) *Ökumenische Arbeitsgruppe Homosexuelle und Kirche (HuK) Iceland *Triarhopur samtakanna 78 Italy *Gruppo del Guado *Gionata *Gruppo Varco Latvia *Adverta Evangeliska Draudze/Open Evangelical Congregation Malta *Drachma Moldova *HomoDiversus Netherlands *Landelijk KoördinatiePunt groepen kerk en homoseksualiteit (LKP) *Netwerk Mirre *Werkverband van Homotheologen (WHT) *Werkverband van Katholieke Homo-Pastores (WKHP) Norway *Åpen Kirkegruppe Poland *Ekumeniczna Grupa Lesbijek i Gejów Chrześcijan (Ecumenical Lesbian and Gay Christian Group) 'Berit' Roumania *MCC Boekarest (Metropolitan Community Church, Region 5) Russia *Light of the World (Moscow) Slovakia *Ganymedes Spain *Associació Cristiana de Gais i Lesbianes (ACGIL) *Cohesion *Federación Estatal de Lesbianas, Gays, Transexuales y Bisexuales (Religious Area of the State Federation of Lesbians, Gays, Transsexuals and Bisexuals - FELGBT) Sweden *EKHO Sweden Switzerland *'C+H' (The Lesbian and Gay Christian Group of Geneva) *CooL (Christliche Organisation von Lesben) *Lesbische und Schwule Basiskirche / Basel United Kingdom *Changing Attitude *Evangelical Fellowship for Lesbian and Gay Christians *Lesbian and Gay Clergy Consultation *Lesbian and Gay Christian Movement *Quest *Roman Catholic Caucus in the LGCM *Courage External links *European LGBT Christian Forum Category:Christianity Category:Europe